


I'll be okay, someday

by redandblueispurple



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Happy Ending, Heartbreaking, Hospitals, M/M, Oblivious Tsukishima, Pining, Pining Kageyama Tobio, Pining Yamaguchi Tadashi, Teen Angst, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Wedding Fluff, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redandblueispurple/pseuds/redandblueispurple
Summary: Yamaguchi gets ready to tell Tsukishima his feelings, while Tsukishima gets ready to tell Yamaguchi his good news.In which Yamaguchi breaks our hearts, Tsukishima is oblivious as hell, and the rest of the team has to deal with their bullshit.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

Yamaguchi was finally ready to tell Tsukishima how he felt, after years of friendship. He had confided in Kageyama, who was very understanding-supportive, even. 

After all, he knew how it felt to be pining after someone, even if his own crush hadn't developed as long ago as Yamaguchi's. 

Yamaguchi stayed up all night working out what he would say to Tsukishima, he even made his favorite sweets. Was it cliche? Yes, but it was what he wanted to do. 

Tsukishima had his own news to tell Yamaguchi, as he told the boy everything. He was incredibly happy, excited, all the wonderful feelings. 

But what he wanted to tell Yamaguchi isn't what the smaller boy wanted to hear.

On the way to school in the morning, Yamaguchi decided to walk with Hinata and Kageyama instead of Tsukishima as he normally would. He was rambling about what he was going to say, and how he was going to give Tsukishima the sweets. Hinata and Kageyama exchanged a look before Kageyama hesitantly spoke up.

"But, Yamaguchi, what if he doesn't return your feelings?"

Yamaguchi turned and flashed Kageyama a bright smile, "Then at least I'll know, right?"

Hinata and Kageyama both hoped that, when it came down to it, that's really how Yamaguchi would feel if Tsukishima didn't return his feelings. 

When they got to school, the three of them met up with Tsukishima and the rest of the guys on the volleyball team. 

Yamaguchi turns around and sees Tsukishima, smiling brightly and walking over, "Tsukki! Good morning!"

Tsukishima turns and smiles at Yamaguchi, walking over to him. "Morning. What is it you said you wanted to tell me?"

After taking a deep breath, Yamaguchi opened his mouth to say what he'd rehearsed. Before he could say anything, though, a girl from their class ran up with a bright smile. 

She was beautiful, long auburn hair, sparkling emerald eyes, and a dazzling smile. "Tsukki! Good morning, I missed you!" 

The smile faded from Yamaguchi's face as he watched the girl throw her arms around Tsukishima's neck and press a kiss to his cheek. He waited for Tsukishima to push her off, or to tell her not to call him that- because that was  _ his _ name for Tsukishima, not hers- but he didn't. It was more than him not doing anything, he  _ smiled _ at her. He wrapped an arm around her waist, and it felt like Yamaguchi's entire world was crumbling to the ground. 

"Ah, Yamaguchi, this is Amari, we started dating over the weekend." he smiles at Yamaguchi, and his smile is unlike many that he's offered before. "Now then, what is it you wanted to tell me?"

The guys on the team all exchanged glances, their brows creased in worry for how Yamaguchi would react.

"Oh, well, I just," Yamaguchi put on his best smile and slightly hid the box of sweets behind his back. "I just wanted to say that I, uh, I got one of the top scores on that test Friday! So, thank you for helping me study. And I'm happy for you, really!"

"Oh, you're welcome Yamaguchi. And thanks!" Tsukishima waves before turning to Amari with a smile, talking to her quietly-the same way he talks to Yamaguchi when they're in a crowd, the same voice that makes Yamaguchi so weak in the best way-and Amari smiles right back at him, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Ahhh, Tsukki's girlfriend is so pretty! Did you see, Asahi? And so sweet too! And-" Noya got cut off by Tanaka giving him a sharp elbow to the ribs, nodding his head over to where Yamaguchi stood, staring at Tsukishima's back with a frozen smile. 

"Y-yeah! She's beautiful!" Yamaguchi said, his hands trembling and fat tears welling up in his eyes. "She's gorgeous and nice, and I'm sure she's perfect for Tsukki!" he was shaking, curling in on himself and dropping the box of sweets. He was on his knees, hiding his face in his arms as tears stream down his face, snot dripping from his nose and quiet whimpers escaping from the back of his throat. 

Kageyama sits on the ground next to Yamaguchi and puts an arm on his back with a sigh, "Yamaguchi..." he started, his voice quiet.

Yamaguchi shook his head and looked up at Kageyama with a bright smile through his tears, "I'm fine, Kageyama, I'm fine, I'm fine." he voice broke with a sob on the last word and he covered his mouth, eyes wide. 

Suga frowned and went over to crouch beside Yamaguchi, "C'mon, you should wash your face before classes start."

Yamaguchi nods and leans against Suga as he stands, giving everyone a weak, tearful smile before he walks with Suga and Daichi to the bathroom. 

The rest of them exchange worried glances.

After school that day, Yamaguchi got ready for practice with Kageyama and Hinata, his face red from having cried earlier, but no one said anything of it. 

Practice went by without a hitch, Yamaguchi smiled at Tsukishima and did his best to behave as he usually would.

But then things went sour after practice.

Tsukishima was talking to Asahi in the locker room as they were getting ready to go. 

"You know, Tsukishima, I never thought you'd go out with anyone. Except maybe Yamaguchi, you know?" 

Tsukishima looked at Asahi in shock, "What? Yamaguchi doesn't like me like that."

Asahi blinked at him, his head tilted to the side as he stopped getting his things together, "What?"

"Yeah, I mean, I actually did like Yamaguchi for a while, but he's never liked me. So, yeah." Tsukishima shrugged and took off his sports glasses. 

Yamaguchi had been standing just out of eyesight, and he'd heard what Tsukishima had said. Angry tears burned his eyes as he stormed around a locker and up to Tsukishima, "What do you mean I never liked you?" he yelled, clenching his fists as he stared up at Tsukishima. 

Asahi's eyes widened and he slowly backed up with his things, deciding to leave before the scene escalated even further. 

Tsukishima backed up against the locker, there was shock written on his face, "Wh- Yamaguchi, you heard that?"

"Yes, I heard it, Tsukki!" Yamaguchi stared up at Tsukishima with tears in his eyes and a scowl in place, "What do you  _ mean _ I never liked you? How could you say that?"

"Because it's true, isn't it?" 

Yamaguchi's eyes widened, tears streaming steadily down his face. "What the  _ fuck,  _ Tsukishima?" he whispered. "I have put up with your bullshit for years, all of it! I've stayed by your side through  _ everything _ , how can you say I don't like you? I've made you food, I've bought you things just because they reminded me of you, I've held your hand through horror movies, I've held your fucking head in my lap and played with your hair when you were feeling anxious! How can you not perceive that as love?"

Tsukishima's eyes were wide as he tried to stammer out a reply, "Yamaguchi, I'm sorry I, what do you want me to say?"

The tears kept streaming down Yamaguchi's face as he replied, "I want you to tell me you never had feelings for me! Even if it's a lie I need you to say that! I need you to say that you never loved me as anything more than a friend. Because I don't think I can take it if it's my fault I didn't get to have you if it's my fault for not telling you sooner. Please, please!" 

Tsukishima's eyebrows scrunch together in confusion, "I don't understand, I thought you'd wa-"

Yamaguchi shakes his head, "I don't care what you think I want, Tsukki! All I want is for you to be happy, and to be able to stay by your side anyway I can. But I can't be happy that you're happy if I know that I could have had you, so tell me that never liked me as more than a friend, I'm begging you, Tsukishima, please."

"Okay.." Tsukishima felt his heartbreaking at the sight in front of him, but it was his choice. So he took a deep breath, steeled his gaze, and looked down at Yamaguchi, "I'm sorry, Yamaguchi. I never had feelings for you in that way, I hope we can continue to be friends."

A small smile bloomed on Yamaguchi's face as he fell to his knees, looking up at Tsukishima with tears streaming down his face and quiet sobs wracking through his body, "Thank you, Tsukki, thank you, thank you..." he repeated the words over and over, curling down and hiding his face in his hands as his shoulders shook. 

Tsukishima didn't know what else to do, so he bent down, pressed a chaste kiss to Yamaguchi's forehead, and left.

And Yamaguchi stayed there on the floor, crying silently until Kageyama came in and sat down with him, offering him water. The two sat in silence for thirty minutes before Kageyama spoke, "Are you okay, Yamaguchi?"

Yamaguchi looked up at Kageyama, his eyes tired and his smile weak, "No, I'm not," he drew in a shaky breath, "But it's okay."

"It is?" Kageyama frowned, tilting his head to the side. 

"Yeah, it is," Yamaguchi stood up and stared at the locker room door. 

"And why is that?" Kageyama asked, rising to his feet.

"Because, Kageyama," he turned to look Kageyama in the eye, hope for the future in his expression, "I might not be okay now, but I will be. Because now I have closure, and now I can start to heal." 


	2. The Road to Someday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi and Tsukishima's story isn't over, in fact, I'd say it's just getting started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my friends wanted me to make everything okay so this is going to be a three part thing! Third chapter will be an epilogue.

One year later, can Yamaguchi really say he doesn't have feelings for Tsukishima anymore? No, he can't. The feelings can't disappear just like that, but he's doing well. He's gotten a lot closer to the other guys on the team, and the new first years love him because he's kind to them. 

Tsukishima, however, is a different story. He's been confused and distracted, and he can't help but feel like he's made a mistake every time Yamaguchi turns to look at him with a smile that isn't how it used to be.

Don't misunderstand, it's not that his smile is any less happy, it's simply that he used to have a special smile reserved for Tsukishima, and he never realized how much he would miss it if it was gone. 

Yamaguchi was walking with Kageyama and Hinata, his head thrown back as he laughs at something Hinata said, and Tsukishima was walking on his own with his headphones on and music blasting. 

Tsukishima clenched his jaw as he watched Yamaguchi and the other two second years walk by. He sighs and shakes his head, closing his eyes for a moment to center himself before he kept walking. 

"Tsukishima!" Tanaka calls, running up towards the second year.

After taking his headphones off, Tsukishima looks up at Tanaka, "What is it?"

"There's a party tonight, it's just second and third years. You should come, it'll be at Noya's house." Tanaka said, grinning.

Tsukishima eyed Tanaka for a long moment before nodding, "Yeah, sure. I'll go," he nods at Tanaka and puts his headphones back on, heading toward the school building. 

Tsukishima went through all his classes in a daze, staring out the window and worrying his bottom lip. At practice he focused on the game, not talking to anyone unless they sparked up a conversation with him. 

He hoped that Yamaguchi would say something to him. 

He didn't.

Tsukishima walked home alone, as he'd done often recently, it was different than walking with Yamaguchi had been. 

When he walked with Yamaguchi, even if they didn't speak, it was still better than walking alone. The silence back then had been comfortable, but absolute silence made Tsukishima uneasy. It was easy to get lost in his own mind when he was walking alone. 

Tsukishima walked into his house and slipped his shoes off, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. His mother wasn't home from work yet, so he was alone in the house. He slowly made his way to his room and put his things down, trailing his eyes over his desk when he sat down to do homework. His eyes landed on a framed picture of him and Yamaguchi together. 

"Tch," he frowned and knocked the frame over face down roughly, "Stupid," he mumbles to himself, shaking his head and opening his laptop to finish up his homework. 

About an hour before the party he got up and gathered his things for a shower. Once he got in he let the water envelop him, his eyes closed and mind racing. Breathing a quiet sigh, he slowly opened his eyes and finished up in the shower before getting out, a towel wrapped around his waist as he went to his closet to pick out an outfit. 

He decided on black jeans, a white button-up shirt, and checkered vans. He rolled the sleeves of his shirt up to the elbow and left the top two buttons undone. He went to the bathroom and put on his watch and some cologne before grabbing his phone and heading out. 

When he got to the party he stared at the house for a few moments, watching people file in and out of the door. He took a deep breath and walked into the house, immediately getting hit by a mixture of different scents and loud smells. 

"Tsukki!" he turned and saw Yamaguchi waving at him, a light blush dusted Yamaguchi's face as he smiled brightly, "I didn't know you were coming," he said once he got over to where Tsukishima stood. 

"Oh, yeah. Tanaka invited me today," Tsukishima mumbled, looking away from Yamaguchi. "I'm going to go get something to drink, talk to you later, Yamaguchi."

"Oh, okay, see you, Tsukki!" Yamaguchi waved and disappeared into the crowd of people as Tsukishima sighed and headed for the kitchen. 

Tsukishima mentally scolded himself once he got to the kitchen, leaning over the counter and scowling, "God, you're such a fucking idiot." he mumbled to himself, gripping the marble countertop so tightly that his knuckles turned white. 

He had wanted the chance to be able to talk to Yamaguchi normally again for so long, and the moment he got the chance he stumbled over his words and made up some bullshit excuse to getaway.

Tsukishima smacked himself in the head before he straightened up and looked around for something to drink, he couldn't leave the kitchen empty-handed after that. 

"Hey blondie," a voice said next to him. Tsukishima looked up and met eyes with a guy who looked a bit older than him, a smirk settled on his face, "You look like you need a drink, rough day?"

"Yeah, I guess," Tsukishima mumbled as he watched the guy open a can and pour it into a plastic cup, he took the cup when offered it and took a sip, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it, blondie," The guy eyed Tsukishima for a long moment, smirk still firmly in place, before he shoved his hands in his pockets and started to go out the door, "Come find me later, if you wanna chat," then he disappeared out the door and into the thick sea of pumping music and shouting teenagers. 

Tsukishima downed the rest of his drink before he walked out as well, keeping his hands in his pockets and leaning against a wall as he watched everyone else interact. 

After a few minutes, Yamaguchi found Tsukishima in the crown once again and smiled up at him, "Hey, Tsukki."

"Oh, hey Yamaguchi," Tsukishima mumbled in response. 

"C'mon, Tsukki, you can't come to a party then sit on the wall the whole time! You have to have fun, come dance with me and our friends!" Yamaguchi grabbed Tsukishima, and he flashed that smile that Tsukishima has missed so much, and  _ fuck _ how could he refuse when he was asking like that? 

So, Tsukishima let himself be dragged to the middle of the sea of teenagers, awkwardly shuffling his feet in time with the music. His gaze was trained on Yamaguchi the whole time, a small smile tugging on his lips eventually because Yamaguchi was laughing and swaying with Hinata, and it was nice. It really was. Yamaguchi turned and flashed a beaming smile at Tsukishima, the kind where his eyes crinkle in the corners, and every time Tsukishima can't help but wonder how his eyes somehow look even brighter when he smiles, it's one of the greatest mysteries in Tsukishima's world. 

"You have to loosen up, Tsukki, like this!" Yamaguchi grabbed Tsukishima's hands and continued with that absolutely ridiculous swaying dance, that was quite honestly more jumping than dancing, but Tsukishima moved with Yamaguchi. His heart pounded in tempo with the music that thrummed around them, and Tsukishima's thoughts were racing but he couldn't comprehend a single one of them except for the ones that surrounded Yamaguchi. 

The thought of how his smile was the brightest thing in the room. The thought that his laugh sounded better than any music they could possibly play. And the ever-present thought of  _ when did Yamaguchi get so close?  _

Eventually, though, Tsukishima's thoughts all stopped abruptly as some guy suavely pulls Yamaguchi away and towards him, and Yamaguchi let him with a wide smile. Tsukishima's eyes widen and he curses under his breath. 

Because how could he be so stupid? Yamaguchi's just that nice, that's it. And it's absolutely wonderful, but he deserves better than anything Tsukishima has to offer, and now that it's been a year Yamaguchi probably realizes that, and now Tsukishima looks like an idiot.

Those are the thoughts that take over his mind as he smiles and waves to Yamaguchi-who doesn't see the wave, he's too caught up in having fun with the others-so he slowly puts his hand down and turns on his heel, walking for the door with his head down and scratching at his arm. Yamaguchi turned around to talk to Tsukishima just in time to see him walking outside.

He pushes through the crowd to get to him, "Tsukki! Wait!" he groans in frustration when Tsukishima tenses and keeps walking, "Tsukki!"

Tsukishima walked all the way outside and stood in the middle of the yard, staring up at the sky with his hands in his pockets. 

"Tsukki! Tsukki!" Yamaguchi's voice pierces through his thoughts and he turns his head to see him jogging up.

Yamaguchi's hair was messed up, his face was a light shade of red with sweat beading on his forehead, he wore a dark grey t-shirt, his black skinny jeans had rips at the knee, and he wore his favorite black high top sneakers, the ones that Tsukishima had written his name on along with little doodles of stars and a dinosaur. 

He was out of breath, his hair stuck to his face with sweat, and he was still quite unfairly the most attractive person Tsukishima has seen. 

"What is it, Yamaguchi?" Tsukishima asks, averting his gaze.

"What's wrong, Tsukki? You left so suddenly, is everything okay?" Yamaguchi walked up to Tsukishima and touched his arm.

Tsukishima looked down at Yamaguchi and frowned, eyebrows scrunched together, "It's really not fair," he mumbles, voice barely audible.

"What's not fair, Tsukki?" Yamaguchi asks, confusion written on his face. 

Tsukishima opens his mouth to respond, then sighs and shakes his head. "It's just hard to watch you with other people, it's stupid. Forget I said anything."

"Tsukki... what are you talking about?" Yamaguchi slowly retracts his hand, tilting his head to the side. 

Tsukishima clenches his jaw and stares straight ahead, thinking for a few moments, "I'm talking about how I've been a wreck for the longest time now because I was an idiot and realized certain things too late. And you're doing great, you're thriving without me. You have so many friends and people who genuinely enjoy being around you. And there's a specific smile that you used to always give me and I haven't seen it in so long and then it came again tonight, and I thought maybe everything isn't shit after all, but so much for that," he scoffs and shakes his head, "And I can't get you off my mind, that's actually part of why my girlfriend and I broke up. I miss you so fucking much, but it hurts to be with you because it's an endless reminder of how much I want you." he was rambling at this point, he'd like to blame alcohol, but he only had one can of beer from that guy. So this is mostly him, though Yamaguchi didn't need to know that. 

Yamaguchi's eyes were wide, "Tsukishima, what are you saying?" 

"I'm saying I like you, damnit, Yamaguchi. I'm saying I've liked you this whole time, and I'm an idiot for trying to date someone who isn't you." Tsukishima steps forward, his heart racing and small tears brimming in his eyes, "I'm saying that over the past few months I've realized that I am absolutely  _ worthless _ without you by my side."

"Tsukishima, I didn't think you'd want to-"

"I don't care what you think I want, isn't that what you said to me last year?" Tsukishima cut off Yamaguchi. "Well now I'm saying it, what I am telling you right now, is that I want you. I'm so much more selfish than you, and I'm an asshole, and  _ I want you. _ I'm saying that if there's any part of you that still likes me, for some odd reason, please tell me, because it physically hurts to be around you as long as you're not mine." 

Yamaguchi was dumbfounded, his eyes wide and tears starting to form, "Tsukki, I have spent the last year trying to get over you, why didn't you say something sooner?" the tears started to stream down his face as he took a step toward Tsukishima, "I've spent so long wanting to be over you, wanting to just turn off my feelings, and I was so close too, I was close tonight! I was so close to forgetting for a moment that I like you, and you ruined it. You really are selfish. And yet..." Yamaguchi sighs and looks away, chewing on his bottom lip, "And yet I still like you, despite my best efforts not to."

Tsukishima breathed out a sigh of relief and laughed quietly, running a hand through his hair, "What-what do we do now?"

"Now, you bend down so that I can do something that I've wanted for so long, Tsukki," Yamaguchi said quietly, looking up at Tsukishima with a tear-stained face and a bright smile. 

Tsukishima bends down as he's told, eyebrow quirked up, "What are you-"

Tsukishima was cut off when Yamaguchi wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck, pressing their lips together with his eyes scrunched shut. Tsukishima's eyes widened and he slowly wrapped his arms around Yamaguchi, leaning into the kiss and letting his eyes slowly close. It was messy, awkward, and there were still tears in both of their eyes, but it was still perfect. As they were kissing, the most cliche thing that could possibly happen happened, partygoers gathered in the yard to set off fireworks and watch the colors erupt in the sky, but Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were too focused on one another to pay any attention to that. 

After they parted, Tsukishima ran his fingers through Yamaguchi's hair, something he'd done countless times but now had a deeper meaning to it. "And now? Now what do we do?" he whispered. 

"Now," Yamaguchi started, opening his eyes to look into Tsukishima's, "Now we grow."


	3. Someday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue.
> 
> In which Yamaguchi is wonderfully blissful, and Tsukishima is far too fond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friends are pushy and wanted a happy ending. Here you go dears, come get y'all juice.

**Five years later**

Tsukishima works at a museum and showers Yamaguchi with useless facts every day when he comes home from work. Yamaguchi works at an electronics store during the day and pursues a hobby of both traditional and digital art at home. They've lived together since their first year of university, and have both grown immensely since their time of clowning back in high school. Tsukishima often walks up behind Yamaguchi when he's busy just to hug him from behind and watch him work, and Yamaguchi absolutely adores it. 

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are currently in their bedroom together, getting ready for their date night. Every time they pass each other, Tsukishima spins Yamaguchi and the latter of the two laughs and smiles brightly before continuing on his way. 

Yamaguchi was in the bathroom, fixing his shirt collar when Tsukishima came up behind him and pressed a kiss to his neck, wrapping his arms around Yamaguchi's waist and messing up his shirt each time Yamaguchi tries to fix it.

"Kei!" Yamaguchi whines, struggling to escape Tsukishima's hold. "Stop, you're going to wrinkle my shirt." 

Tsukishima chuckles at the pout on Yamaguchi's face, reluctantly letting go, "Sorry, Yams," he teases, reaching up to fix Yamaguchi's collar himself. "There, perfect as always."

Yamaguchi grins and turns around, leaning up to press a chaste kiss to the corner of Tsukishima's mouth as he fixes his tie for him, "Mm, thanks, Tsukki."

Tsukishima watches with a grin as Yamaguchi walks out, grabbing his jacket before following after him. 

Once they got to the restaurant, the waitress leads them to a table on the patio surrounded by fairy lights. Yamaguchi's eyes are wide with wonder as he looks around, "Tsukki! This is so gorgeous!"

Tsukishima leans on the table, laying his chin on his hands, "I know." he said in a soft voice, staring at Yamaguchi with a small smile.

Yamaguchi looked over at Tsukishima and blushed, shaking his head, "You're so cheesy, I love you."

Tsukishima grins and retracts his hands, picking up his menu, "I love you too, Yams."

They talk for around two and a half hours, laughing and discussing their work over the past few days. Tsukishima watches and listens with a fond smile as Yamaguchi goes into detail about a project he's been working on at night when Tsukishima was asleep. 

At a lull in the conversation Tsukishima feels a small box in his pocket, and debates asking Yamaguchi a question at that moment... then decides he wants to ask him somewhere else. He orders them dessert, a slice of strawberry cake for him and chocolate for Yamaguchi. They offer each other bites and talk for a while longer before paying and getting up to leave.

They start the walk to where Tsukishima wanted to take Yamaguchi in the dark, it was raining slightly and the moment was so incredibly perfect, Yamaguchi couldn't help but skip ahead, laughing and twirling on the sidewalk.

Yamaguchi steps off into the road, twisting and twirling with his eyes closed in bliss. Tsukishima smiled fondly at the sight until he heard a car engine and a horn. His eyes widened and he turned to Yamaguchi, but the smaller man wasn't paying attention.

"Tadashi!" he screams, about to rush forward and grab him. Before he could, however, the car came through and hit Yamaguchi with a thud. Tsukishima screamed incoherently and rushed forward, scooping Yamaguchi up into his arms. There was a cut on his forehead and bruises were quickly forming as Tsukishima called an ambulance, running a reassuring hand through his hair, "I got you, I got you, it's going to be okay baby." he whispers, watching in disgust as the car speeds away. After telling the authorities where they were he just held Yamaguchi close, carding his hands through the shorter man's hair, "I got you, 'Dashi, I got you." he whispered softly, "It's all going to be okay."

The ambulance got there and loaded Yamaguchi up, they let Tsukishima sit in the ambulance and hold Yamaguchi's hand during the ride over. When they got to the hospital the doctors made him stay in the waiting room and the wait was killing him. After about twenty minutes their friends and families started filing into the waiting room as well. Tsukishima's brother walked over and immediately wrapped his arms around his younger brother, who clung to him and cried into his shoulder like a stricken child. 

Daichi and Sugawara sat in the corner with each other, exchanging worried glances as they waited with everyone else. Hinata leaned against Kageyama on a bench. Tanaka leaned against a wall with Ennoshita. Nishinoya and Asahi were in the middle of the room, talking quietly. Kinoshita and Narita sat in the background, sitting in silence with worry etched on their faces. Yachi was there, on the phone with Shimizu since she couldn't make it to the hospital. Even Ukai and Takeda sat next to each other in silence, both of them with their eyes closed in silent worry for their former student. Bokuto and Akaashi filed in shortly after the others, quickly followed by Kuroo and Kenma.

Tsukishima looked around at the full waiting room and couldn't help but smile. He realized he already had the big family he'd always wanted. They were sitting there all around him. And despite the circumstances, the idea filled him with hope. He could get through anything with them by his side, and so could Yamaguchi.

Soon enough a doctor came in, and everyone leaped to their feet at once. The poor doctor looked around, his eyes wide. "Oh, er, who here is here for Mr. Yamaguchi Tadashi?" he asked, and his eyes widened further when everyone raised their hands, "Oh, well, who here is his significant other or immediate family?" everyone exchanged glances before raising their hands again, aside from Bokuto, Akaashi, Kuroo, and Kenma, "Oh, dear, well then just significant other?" The doctor silently prayed that at least half would put their hands down. He breathed out a sigh of relief when only Tsukishima raised his hand, "Right, you can come back now."

Tsukishima walked with the doctor to Yamaguchi's hospital room, letting Tsukishima inside. "Only minor injuries, though we'd like to hold him overnight to make sure he doesn't have a concussion." 

Tsukishima nods and goes to sit by Yamaguchi's bedside, holding his hand and pressing gentle kisses to each of his knuckles, "Hey, 'Dashi," he says quietly. 

"Hey Tsukki," Yamaguchi smiles up at Tsukishima and reaches up to pat his cheek, "I'm sorry, I should have been paying attention."

Tsukishima shakes his head and leans down, "Don't be sorry, I'm just glad you're okay. I was- I was so scared I would lose you, 'Dashi," his voice was barely above a whisper as he blinked away tears. 

"Hey now, none of that. I'm okay, you know it? I'm okay, c'mere," he opens up his arms and hugs Tsukishima tightly as soon as he leans down, "I'm not going anywhere, love. I promise," he presses a kiss to Tsukishima's forehead. 

"I know you're okay, but if you weren't I just, I don't know what I'd do, Tadashi. I don't know that I'd make it without you, I couldn't lose you like that. And this whole thing, it made me realize how short life  _ really  _ is, and that realization scares me, but I know now better than ever that I love you more than anything, and I never want to spend another day of my life without you."

Yamaguchi frowns and cups Tsukishima's face, "Baby what's going on? You're shaking."

Tsukishima leans into the touch, tears pooling in his eyes as he reaches into his pocket, "Tadashi, you're my one and only. You're my sunshine, and my stars, and my ocean and mountains, and everything in between. You're my whole world, Tadashi. I love you so much more than words can describe, or at least more than my words can describe, and I love you. I'm selfish, and I'm an overall asshole, but  _ I love you _ ," Tsukishima can't help but laugh as he realizes how closely this resembles his confession speech back in high school, "I never want to go another day without waking up with you in my arms or finding myself in your arms, I can't lose you. Not now, not ever. So, Tadashi Yamaguchi, will you please marry me?" Tsukishima was kneeling next to the hospital bed, the ring box opened in his hands. 

Tears were streaming down Yamaguchi's face as he nodded, laughing joyously, "Yes, yes Kei, I'll marry you,  _ fuck _ yes I'll marry you. God, I love you so much, get up here and kiss me you asshole."

Tsukishima laughs as he stands up and kisses Yamaguchi, all the while slipping the ring on Yamaguchi's finger. 

Cheers erupt from behind them and they pull apart with a laugh, Tsukishima shakes his head as he turns to find everyone outside the room whooping and beating on the glass window. Yamaguchi's eyes widen and he looks up at Tsukishima, "What.. what's going on?"

"Our family came to see you, 'Dashi," Tsukishima said softly, carding his fingers through Yamaguchi's hair gently, "They're all here."

Yamaguchi laughs and shakes his head, tears starting to flow again, "God, that's so cheesy, I love it," he clears his throat and smiles up at Tsukishima, "So, are we thinking a winter wedding? Or if that's too soon we can do spring instead-"

"No, now," Tsukishima interrupted seriously, "Let's get married right now."

Yamaguchi blinks up at Tsukishima, eyes wide, "W-what?"

"Let's get married right now, almost all of our friends and family are here, why not? We can always have a bigger ceremony another day, but I want to be your husband as soon as possible."

Yamaguchi stared blankly, sniffling and pulling Tsukishima down into a wet, loving kiss, "Okay, let's do it."

Tsukishima beams and walks out of the room, going to get a minister. Everyone else disperses to the gift shop to find flowers, snack cakes, and party hats. 

Coach Ukai and Takeda sit beside Yamaguchi and talk with him, catching up on everything that happens in between their weekly phone calls.

Soon everyone was gathered around a nurse's station, makeshift decorations of written-on balloons and scratched out Get Well Soon balloons surround their makeshift altar. Tsukishima stands up at the front, the minister next to him and his brother on the other side as his best man. Takeda led Yamaguchi down their fake-flower petal path, and Yamaguchi was laughing and crying, and everything was perfect. 

Bokuto, of course, was sobbing. As well as Suga, Kuroo, and select others in the crowd. 

When Yamaguchi got up to the front, he and Tsukishima took each other's hands, "Nice wedding dress, babe," Tsukishima teased, referring to the hospital gown.

"I don't beat you nearly enough," Yamaguchi said with a blank expression before breaking out into giggles. 

The two were laughing quietly with each other when the minister cleared his throat, as he was ready to start. Yamaguchi smiled apologetically to the minister and looked up at Tsukishima, doing his best to put on his serious face, but he still couldn't stop snickering and snorting under his breath, and neither could Tsukishima, they were both making faces at each other and it was working. 

When it got time for vows, Yamaguchi started. "Tsukki, I have loved you for so long, it's like this isn't even real," he laughs and shakes his head, wiping his tears on the back of his hand, "I love you more than anything, and I promise that I will stay by your side through everything, no matter what. You're my favorite person Kei."

Tsukishima grins as he starts, "' Dashi, you're my soulmate. I've known you since we were little, and you've already been here through everything. I will never let you go because I'm selfish and I love you too much. You're sweeter than any strawberry, and that was so awful but Kuroo told me to say it." 

The two erupt into fits of giggles, and the minister shakes his head in disappointment. "Do you, Tadashi, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Yamaguchi grins widely, tears starting to form once again.

"And do you, Kei, take this man to be  _ your _ lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Tsukishima grins just as widely. 

"Then, by the power vested in me by the lord my god, I pronounce you both husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom." The minister snapped his bible shut. 

Tsukishima pulled Yamaguchi into a kiss and is pleasantly surprised when Yamaguchi turns the tables and dips Tsukishima down low into the kiss. Whoops and cheers erupt through the hospital wing, Kuroo and Bokuto being much louder than the rest. Tsukishima's response? A simple middle finger in the air as he continues kissing his now-husband. 

** Five months later **

Kei and Tadashi were having their "real" wedding, and it was wonderful, though neither of them believes it can top their spontaneous hospital wedding. 

The two exchanged their new and improved vows and shared a kiss much like the one in their hospital wedding. Their first dance was to a song called "I Hope That I Don't Fall In Love with You" which is really much sweeter than the title may suggest. They spin around for what feels like an eternity, pecking each other's lips every now and then and holding one another as close as possible. 

Later on, when the party was in full swing, Kei and Tadashi were out away from everyone else, slow dancing in the tall, soft grass. Their silhouettes were framed by lightning bugs, and Kei just held Tadashi in his arms as long as he could, his face tucked down in Tadashi's neck. 

Tadashi giggled with each gentle kiss that Kei pressed to his neck and jaw, a light blush highlighting his freckles, "I love you, Kei," he said softly, lips pressed against Kei's ear. 

"I love you too, 'Dashi," Kei whispered back, voice laced with undying fondness. "Now what?" 

Tadashi hummed in thought before he looked up at Kei, "Now, Kei? Now we get to  _ live, _ " a small giggle passes through Tadashi's lips, "How amazing is that?"

Kei smiles brightly down at Tadashi and cupped his face, pressing a kiss to his nose, "It's absolutely wonderful."

Kei and Tadashi watch their party rage on, and Kei lets out a content sigh. "What are you thinking, love?"

"About what you said, 'Dashi," he looked back down at Tadashi with a bright smile, "Now we live, Tadashi, and now we thrive."


End file.
